Someday
by vamp1987
Summary: Akira attempts to give Yuya some pointers in swordmanship. Thinks don't always go according to plan


Title: Someday  
Pairing: Akira and Yuya  
Rating: PG (this is very tame)  
Description: I was pondering the reason why Yuya never learned how to use a sword, and this is what I came up with...

It's such a beautiful day, thought Yuya. Finally, I'm able to get some time to myself. She stretched her arms out and placed them under her head. This was definitely overdue. Those people are really starting to drive me crazy. If I see one of their faces in the next hour, somebody's getting shot.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Akira bent over her. "Eh, Yuya? What are you doing?"

That's it. Ill tempered and fully annoyed, Yuya sat up to greet her unwelcome guest. "Well, I was enjoying some alone time, but now…"

Embarrassed, Akira stammered, "Oh, I…I'm sorry. If you want me to leave…"

Shit. She could see the discomfort in his face. He has such a kind face, she thought. With a deep breath, Yuya mumbled, "No…I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Yuya's face began to flush. "It's just that…" Why am I acting like this? Why do I care if Akira looks hurt? He interrupted me, right?

"I understand completely. Say no more." As Akira turned to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"I think I've had enough alone time today. Would you mind sitting with me for awhile?" She could not believe she was doing this, but for some reason she liked having Akira around. Was it that he remaindered her so much of her brother? Or could it be that he was one of the few who cared what happened to her? Whatever the reason, Yuya found herself lying next to Akira watching the clouds float by.

Then suddenly a thought came to her. Well, to be truthful, she had been thinking about this for quite some time. With her face to the sky, she asked, "Akira, do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?"

"What?" Akira had jerked himself into a sitting position so fast it made him dizzy for a moment. She said it so casually like it was nothing. Akira couldn't believe his ears

"Yeah, well…I'm the only one in the group who doesn't know how to use one, so I was wondering…"

This must be a joke. Yuya wanted to learn how to fight. The idea was so alien to him. Yuya's the damsel, right? She's not supposed to be able to defined herself, he thought, that's my job. But…

"Why, out of everyone, are you asking me?" He had to know. Could it be…no, he wasn't even going to let his mind wonder upon that. It's just because I'm the only one here at the moment, he told himself. It's nothing more than a fluke.

"Does it surprise you that I would want you to teach me? Well, if you have to have a reason before you'll consent…you're the only one, except Bontenmaru and maybe Benitora, who wouldn't laugh in my face."

Yuya's confidence in her speech grew with each word. I will not be turned down. I will show that arrogant, son-of-a…she stopped herself. Why did it matter what he thought anyway. This was all about her. She wanted to learn how to hold her own. I'm an independent, beautiful bounty hunter damn it. I will not be thought of as weak any longer. And then it came to her, "I'm a liability right? It would be in the best interest of the group if I learn how to defend myself."

"Yes, but why me?"

Jesus, he's being nosy today. Frustrated, Yuya declared, "Because you're the only one here." Even after she said, she knew that wasn't true. What she really wanted to say was that she respected him. She knows he has a good heart even though he tries to hide it.

Akira dropped his head in defeat. I knew it. So, that was the only reason she asked me after all. But, what the hell, it could be fun. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, she'll look at me differently. "It's very improper for a woman to learn swordsmanship. Besides, it takes years of discipline, sweat, and blood shedfor anyone to learn how to handle a sword properly, and I will never be able to get you to the same level as..." Akira watched as Yuya's face dropped with everyone of his off-handed comments. Defeated, he dropped his head and said, "Alright then, I'll teach you…"

"Really!"

"On one condition..."

"Anything." Yuya's excitement was over flowing. "Just name it."

"You have to do everything I tell you. No matter how absurd you think it may be, you have to follow my every command." A flood of possibilities flooded through his mind. This could be the only chance I'll ever get, he kept telling himself.

"Deal." Alright, bring it on, Yuya thought.

"Okay, first…" Akira threw one of his twin blades at her feet. "You'll have to learn how to hold a sword properly. Now pick it up…good. Grip the sword…no, like this." Yuya dropped her out stretched arms at his approach. Akira moved beside her.

"Hold the sword out like so." He demonstrated a starting stance. Yuya mimicked his footing.

"Good. Now hold the sword like this." Akira squares his shoulders and straightened his left arm. Yuya copied.

"Now your hands should be like this. No, like this…let me do it." Akira placed his hands onto of Yuya's. Her back was against his chest. She smells like jasmine, he thought to himself. Her hands are soft and warm. I'm sure mine fell rough and dry.

Akira suddenly became aware that Yuya's heart rate had increase, and she seemed to be holding her breath. He turned toward her, and if he could, he would have seen a red faced Yuya looking quite uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Shit. What _is_ wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I've been this close to Bontenmaru, Benitora, and even Kyo, so why does Akira's touch make my heart flutter? "Oh, nothing. You were saying…"

Akira moved back in front of her. A little embarrassed himself; he put more effort into the lesson. "Well, now that you have a stance, come at me."

"Excuse me?"

"Attack me. I need to see how you move."

"Okay…" Yuya took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. She charged Akira. He blocked her easily, but when she rebounded with a kick to his shin and then another to his gut, he lost his balance. None of the blows actually landed, but Yuya's maneuvering caught Akira slightly off guard. Trying to steady himself, Akira grabbed Yuya's waist. They both went down. Of course, Yuya being the last one to fall she wound up on top of Akira.

"I am so sorry." Yuya turned and stated to lift herself off of Akira. "You told me to attack you, so I did."

"Yeah, but…" Akira propped himself up on his elbows. "Never mind. Let's try again."

They both tried to stand, but Yuya slipped on a spot of slick grass. This time she fell face first into Akira.

"I'm really sor…" Yuya was silenced by Akira softly touching her lips. He moved his hand and cupped her chin. As he moved closer, Yuya froze. She didn't know what to do. And as Akira's lips touched hers, she released all her inhibitions and succumbed.

Akira rolled her onto her back, and she felt his tongue entered her mouth. Oh god, is this really happening? Yuya's mind was spinning. Akira couldn't believe it either. They knew this could never last, but in this moment the future was irrelevant. All that mattered was now, this instant. He wanted her. She wanted him. Nothing else mattered.

Akira slid his hand under her kimono, and found something unexpected. "What is…knives?"

Yuya gave a nervous little laugh. He loved the way she laughed. "Yeah, well, a girl never knows when she might be attacked."

He smiled. He couldn't help it. She always managed to surprise him. He bent down to kiss her again when a noise from behind caught their attention.

"Miss Yuya, where are you?"

"Hey Akira, if you don't get your ass out here, I'm going to tell every one how you used to refuse to sleep without a bed time story."

"Shit. I am going to kill that shaman some day." Akira turned his attention back to the bewildered Yuya. This can't be happening, he thought, not when I was this close. But, it was too late. Yuya stood up and brushed the dirt off her kimono. The mood was dead, as dead as Benitora will be when Akira gets his hands on him.

"Yuya, wait…" He didn't care if the others were come he wanted to touch her, feel her warmth, one last time.

To his amazement, Yuya kissed him ever so gently. "Thanks for the lesson. It was fun. Maybe we could try it again sometime." She threw him one of her heart melting smiles, and walked away.

He watched her until she was out of sight. In the distance, he could here the others complaining.

"Yuya, what have you been doing all afternoon? I was worried sick about you. I couldn't believe you would go off and leave me alone like that."

"I'm sorry Benitora. I just needed some time to myself to think."

"Hey, have you by any chance seen Akira around here? If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to spill all of his secrets."

"No, Akari. I haven't seen him, but don't you think it's a little mean to divulge someone's inner secrets?"

"Why do you all of the sudden care about Akira's privacy?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Yuya, there is something different about you."

"Let's just go. I'm sure the others are wondering where we went off to."

Akira laid down on the hill side to shift through what had just happen. That was real, right? I didn't imagine it. He played the events over and over in his head. Her words, 'Maybe we could try this again sometime' rang through his head. Someday, he thought. Yeah, someday.


End file.
